A recurring problem for the owners and operators of any machinery which requires lubrication is that some lubricant eventually drips from the hardware, often damaging items situated below the machinery. This phenomenon is particularly menacing in the ski industry as oil from chair lifts is dispelled onto skiers passing below, persons seated on ski lift chairs, and onto the chairs themselves, damaging expensive and fashionable skiwear.
The prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,053,760 to Tyler and 1,129,390 to Hicks disclose hanger boxes and drip pans, respectively, to catch and retain lubricant dispelled from supporting cables. However, there is not available traps or collectors for ski lifts.